Oryza Xenomorph Hive
The Xenomorph Hive on Oryza is a rapidly expanding, concealed Xenomorph Hive. Currently numbering in the hundreds, this Hive is a significant threat to the human colonists on the planet, but remains a hidden presence completely unknown to any of the humans there or elsewhere. Only the Yautja seem to have any knowledge of the Hive's existence after a scouting party made a horrifying discovery that lead to the deaths of all three members. History Origin The Hive found its start during one particular Yautja-enacted Xenomorph Hunt on another world; despite the success of the Hunt, one of the warriors ended up unknowingly attacked by a Royal Facehugger carrying a Xenomorph Queen Embryo, which had undergone mutations unnatural to its usual characteristics through unknown circumstances. When the team left the planet, the embryo gestated within the chest of the Yautja warrior, growing into a significant discomfort for him. Suddenly, the embryo emerged as a Chestburster, killing the infected warrior to the other's surprise and quickly attacking the others who were unprepared for such a threat within the comfort of their ship. The creature, a Hybrid between Xenomorph and Yautja genetics, grew fast and proved a deadly threat despite the Yautja's superior number and weapons. Once the ship passed by Oryza, the Hybrid reached the ship's control room and caused chaos, forcing a crash-landing which killed the remaining Predators and injured the creature, though it survived. Feeding on the corpses, the Hybrid healed its injuries and matured into adulthood, then sought its first victim. Finding a lone human female explorer, the Hybrid stalked her for a time before pouncing her, holding her down with its strength, and successfully implanting an embryo into her body. It then carried its body with it to find a place to nest. However, she startled awake and broke free; initially stalking her again and waiting for the Chestburster to kill her, it changed its mind and subdued her again, and helped to extract the creature inside her safely without killing her. It grew interested in her, and managed to seduce her to stay with it and allow it to impregnate her again; the creature then kept her with it while it built the nest, then expanded it into a full Hive. First Yautja Attack The Hive ended up being infiltrated by three Yautja Youngbloods who were on a scouting mission for the ship that crashed on the planet. The Yautjas, despite their technological advantage and warrior nature, were not prepared for a dedicated Hunt, let alone taking on a Hive as large as this one. They were only able to inflict a small amount of damage to the structure and take out a few Xenomorph Drones, and capture the female who had at this point become the Hybrid's mate; the Hybrid found them soon after and quickly dispatched them, then started rebuilding the Hive. Description The Hive is a complex system of corridors and chambers built into a cave system underground, hidden from plain view. The natural rock structure has compounds that helps the Hive remain undetected by any sort of orbital or ground scanners, coupled with the nature of the Xenomorph structure generally being unable to be seen through sensors as well. There are around a dozen cave entrances into the Hive from the surface. The Hive structures don't start until well into the caves, ensuring that anyone that happens to wander inside these caves doesn't come across the Hive until they're either lost or already monitored by Xenomorph Drones. There are a few designated areas within the Hive: * A few Egg Chambers where multiple Xenomorph Eggs are lain and stored, to gestate Facehuggers. * A Central open Cavern containing crevices where Xenomorph Drones sleep and work on expanding the Hive. A pool of water at the bottom of the Cavern has been converted into a "Spawn Pool." * A large chamber containing a strange, breathing "Organism" structure which regulates the Hive's temperature. Residents * The Xenomorph Hybrid, placed at the top of the caste, and the individual which spawned all the Xenomorph creatures within using female hosts. * Samanda, the first human female taken by the Hybrid, designated mate, and human gestator/mother of about 85% of the Xenomorph Spawn. * Carmen, the second human female taken by the Hybrid, occasionally bred by the Hybrid and frequent partner to Taylor, secondary human gestator/mother. * Brenna, the third human female taken by the Hybrid, frequent partner to Taylor, secondary human gestator/mother. * Carolyn, the fourth human female taken by the Hybrid, occasionally bred by the Hybrid and frequent partner to Taylor, secondary human gestator/mother. * Hundreds of Adult Xenomorph Drones. * Several dozen Xenomorph Eggs awaiting victims.